


The Night We Met

by gia_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, They dance, meet cute, oikawa is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gia_chan/pseuds/gia_chan
Summary: The prince Oikawa reached the age that he is expected to begin looking for a suitable wife. He of course, despised the idea of needing to marry for tradition rather than for love. However, being responsible son and prince, he decided to just go with whatever his parents planned for him. That's when he meets Sugawara Koushi.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Night We Met

The prince of the Kingdom of Aoba finally reached the age that he is expected to begin looking for a suitable wife. He of course, despised the idea of needing to marry for tradition rather than for love. However, being responsible son and prince, he decided to just go with whatever his parents planned for him. 

The search for the soon to be Queen of Aoba Kingdom began with the royal family hosting a grand ball just a fortnight after the prince’s birthday. It was buzzing with people of money and power, everyone wanting a chance at the crown. Women of all ages were dressed in their most extravagant gowns. Men too, were showing off their fortune.

On one side of the ballroom stood a very uninterested Sugawara Koushi. The only thing on his mind is a reoccurring question of why he even let his father convince him to come. He really didn’t want anything to do with all these rich people who think that jewels and pearls were a personality trait.

He stared at the candle standing beside him, his boredom reaching its peak. What if he just left the ball? No one will even notice right? 

Koushi roamed his eyes around the ballroom, quietly observing until something or someone caught his eye. A man his father was talking to.

The man was of average height, he was wearing a blue buttoned up outer coat and a white dress shirt paired with slacks with the same color as his coat. His eyes were the same chocolate brown as his hair and Koushi felt as if he had already seen it in his dreams before. He didn’t realize he was staring until he saw his father who suddenly appeared in front of him. 

“This is my son, Lord Koushi of Karasuno,” his father introduced. 

His eyes widened in panic for a split second before bowing his head slightly. His brain was scattered and he didn’t even know why. There was just something about the guy that made him feel flustered. 

Koushi heard a deep chuckle, pulling him back from his thoughts. 

“Oikawa Tooru, Prince of Aoba,” the man offered his hand which Koushi accepted. There might have been a moment when they both were just staring at each other’s eyes, or maybe it was all in Koushi’s head. 

He mentally shook his head. Maybe he just needs some fresh air to clear out all the delusional thoughts in his head. 

He was about to excuse himself when his father spoke once again, “I’ll leave you to it then, I am sure that you will be the bestest friends in no time.” 

Koushi rolled his eyes as he realized what the intentions of him being introduced to the duke were. He grumbles internally, his father knew how much he hated socializing and “getting on people’s good sides for their own benefit” as his father calls it.

You hate it but you’re damn marvelous at it, his father would always say. To which he would usually not be able to reply to because his father did have a point somehow. He’d probably just have to grin and bear it. 

“Would you like a drink?” The prince asks Koushi, gesturing a glass of champagne towards him. 

Unfortunately for him, Koushi was still scatter-brained at the moment so he replied with the first thing that came to his head.

“Oh I don’t drink,” it was half a lie. He just preferred to drink alone than in a room full of people he didn’t want to associate himself with. 

“The champagne tastes rather bland anyway,” Koushi nodded and looked down, trying to compose himself. 

“So,” Oikawa began, trying to break the ice. Koushi glanced in his direction in acknowledgement, his heart was beating so fast for a reason he did not know. 

“What managed to drag you here?” he asked. 

“Drag? Can’t I come here just because I wanted to?” Koushi retorted, not really thinking much about his words and who he was talking to. 

The prince raised a brow, probably from surprise by the informal way that Koushi responded with. 

“Well you don’t exactly look like you’re enjoying yourself,” 

“I am,” he says as if it was obvious with his current demeanor. 

“In fact, I am having the best time of my life,” he even adds on. 

The prince gives him a look of amusement, he chuckles and raises a glass of champagne to his mouth.

There was a short moment of silence and one of the servers walked by holding a tray of champagne. Sighing in defeat, Koushi grabbed one and chugged the whole thing in just a few seconds, a poor attempt to calm his nerves. 

Why was he even nervous? He was just talking to the prince. No big deal there. 

“Slow down now, Mister ‘Oh I don’t drink’.” Koushi glanced at him and found him with a really charming smirk on his lips. Koushi’s eyes widened in realization. Fortunately however, he managed to compose himself. 

Placing the empty glass on top of a small corner table, he replied, “I simply wanted to try it and you seemed to enjoy it too so I decided to go for it.” 

This guy is interesting, Oikawa thought. He let out a hum while nodding his head, obviously not believing a word the other said. 

Another awkward silence fell between them. However, thanks to the liquid courage, Koushi did what he thought felt right. 

“Would you care for a dance?” he asks. 

“A dance? but—“ before the prince could even finish his words, he was already dragged to the dance floor.

The orchestra was playing a waltz and as they reached the center of the dance floor, Koushi felt multiple eyes on them. He was starting to regret whatever this was that he decided to do. He was about to back out but he felt a hand at his waist and another grabbing his right hand. Their hands fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other. 

Their eyes met and they began their waltz. 

Koushi was sure that everyone had their eyes trailed on the two of them but he just laughed at it. 

“This is so dumb, I can’t believe I just did this.” He says in the middle of their dance.

“I’m glad you did, this is definitely a first for me,” Oikawa laughed. 

“People are watching now,” Koushi said, laughing a bit awkwardly.

“Let them, they’re too busy ogling at my handsomeness,” 

“Wow, that’s so humble of you,” they both laughed, the awkward air was gone now.

“So, your highness, has any of the women here caught your attention?” Koushi asks, trying to make conversation. It was out of the blue but he couldn’t really think of anything else to say. And after all the ball’s purpose was for the prince to find a wife. 

“Unfortunately none of the women have yet,” he answers and Koushi swears he heard an unnecessary emphasis on ‘women’. 

“Someone else caught my attention though,” he continued.

Koushi nodded, “Who might this person be?”. 

Their eyes met once again. Koushi understood, but he didn’t want to assume. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. They just met for goodness sake! 

The prince was about to say something when the music came to an end. They took a step away from each other and bowed. 

“This party is boring and we both know it, do you want to get out of here?” it was the prince who offered this time. 

“But your highness, aren’t you supposed to be socializing here and looking for your future partner or something?” 

The prince gave him a smile. 

“I already found them, let’s go.”


End file.
